The Start Of The End
by Future Witch
Summary: I'm sorry I have never been very good at summaries of anything...but this story is about cyberbulling...let me know what you think...includes attempted suicide...quite a sensitive topic for me but i know a lot about it. Based on the film cyberbully...I dont own the characters and some of the plot.
1. Chapter 1

We are finally allowed computers in the dorms! It took long enough for them to let us but still...no one is complaining. We have wanted to be allowed for so long and now we finally have one. This hellhole of a school finally splashed out and brought one for each room. Me and Lissa literally begged Kirova...sorry..._headmistress _Kirova to get them after the attack because 'people would want to contact their families'. In other words people would want to get social network sites to talk to each other when they cant be bothered to go to another dorm. I know for a fact, that Lissa hasn't gotten of it in about three days, i would know as she now shares a dorm with me. She has made a Facebook account, a Twitter account, even a Snapchat (whatever the hell that is) and so has Shane. Eve wants me to make one but I'm not so sure. I am not fond of people especially when they 'share' stupid things that nobody actually cares about...

"Come on Rosie-Posie it will be fun! We can message each other, put status updates and talk to other people we know!" God! Now even Christian is annoying me. Lissa must have gotten into his head.

"What people, Sparky? I doubt that that you have any friends other than Kirova and I dont think she will have a Facebook account Fire-Boy." I laugh as I boil the coffee pot ready to make me and Lissa some coffee, before I grab my daily doughnuts. He just rolls his eyes and starts writing a status.

_'Mmm ROSIE making some of her famous coffee yum!'_

It is my turn to role my eyes as he updates his status and he logs off. I glance at the computer screen and look at Sparky.

"Okay. You know what? Fine, I guess I could make a Facebook account, to talk to Lissa and Eddie whenever we aren't together," I say. I hear squeals behind me and turn to see Lissa hopping up and down on the spot. I smile and log onto the laptop. I go onto Facebook and click on Sign Up and begin making my Facebook page.

An hour later me and Lissa were still trying to fill in the 'all about me' page when Eddie walked in.

"Do my eyes betray me or is Rose finally making a Facebook page?" He says coming up behind me. I merely nod and focus on the screen in front of me.

"Oh, Rose...you've got a friend request!" Lissa says as she starts getting giddy in her seat. Eddie comes over eager to see who added me as a friend. I click the friend symbol and the name comes up.

_'Jessie Zelkos __**(sorry i cant spell)**__ wants to add you as a friend. Accept?'_

I look at Lissa and Eddie and they both have blank faces. Lissa nods and says "I think you should." Eddie just tuts and walks to make some coffee. I look at the screen for a few seconds and wearily click the accept button, not knowing that clicking that button was the biggest mistake of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since I last wrote on here, I only have a couple of friends on my Facebook. I had-of course-Lissa, Eddie and Dimitri (who had made one not long after me). I had Jessie and Ralf too-much to my disgust. I have not been on there since I made the account because it doesn't really amuse not entertain me that much. I mean I already knew what Eddie, Dimitri and Lissa were doing and I couldn't care less about the rest of them.

"Hey Rose..." Christian says walking into the living room holding the laptop with a worried look on his face. I was shocked to say the least...no name calling...no sarcastic comments...AND hesitation. I turn to look at him and saying, only "Whats up?" I was sat on the sofa with Eddie and Dimitri watching some weird comedy show that I didn't know the name of. Dimitri and Eddie both look up at the same time as me and when they see Christian's expression theirs turns confused and kind of scared.

"Urm...have you been on Facebook in a while?" He questions looking at something on the laptop screen.

"Erm, no why?" I ask looking at Eddie and Dimitri giving them a confused look.

He took a deep breath. "Here." He says passing me the laptop. Both Eddie and Dimitri come on either side of me to see what was on my screen. It was just my Profile Wall where people can post things. I scroll down and my face turns blank at what I see.

**_Ralf_**

_Oh my god, Rose, you are just another slut!_

**_Jessie_**

_Aha you are such a fucking whore!_

**_Ralf_**

_You should just go to a blood whore commune and get it over with_

**_Jessie_**

_Maybe you could become our own personal blood whore_

I read them all individually while Christian looks at me with a sorry and worried face. Once Dimitri had read them all in less than 5 seconds, he looks at Christian then to Eddie. My eyes were glued on the screen. This can't be happening. No way, this cant happen.


	3. Chapter 3

Reading those things that Jessie and Ralf had put about me on my Facebook broke my heart. Everybody can see that now, it made my heart ache. When I was reading them little bits of my heart was breaking off, I turned my face away but I knew that anyone who was looking could see the tears forming in my eyes. Why I am like this, I do not know. ROSE HATHAWAY DOES NOT CRY!

"Rose..." I hear Dimitri say before I jump up and put the laptop on the table in front of us turning away as quickly as I could. I don't say anything, I just walk in the kitchen with my hands on my head. I must have looked like an insane person. I know that they are all following me into the next room, Dimitri automatically is there pulling me into a hug. I sobs into his chest and tried to let all my pain go.

"Shh, its okay, don't let it get to you baby, just delete the account it's simple" Dimitri says as he strokes my hair softly.

"I cant" I mutter through my sobs that shake through my body. "I need to keep it for you, Eddie and Lissa so I can get hold of you if I desperately need too."

_They come first. Dimitri himself had told me that._

"Well, just delete them as friends then" He says trying to think of ways to make it better.

"They can still post things" Christian says while he nervously rubs his hands together.

"Just don't go on there for a while okay?" Eddie says as he walks over to where Dimitri has me in his embrace. I looked up at him and I slowly nod my head.

A few days pass and Eddie was constantly on his Facebook page looking at my profile to see if anything else was said by Jessie or Ralf, and indeed there was. They were calling me a slag, whore, bitch and all different names, some I had never even heard of and thought it must be one of their little gang sayings or something. I knew one thing, I wouldn't let me see these things, I knew it because I looked in secret. They thought it would break my heart because 'I am like that'.

I couldn't believe what Ralf and Jessie were writing about me online. It was horrendous some of the things they were saying about me. I know I shouldn't really let it get to me its just things like that make my heart drop. What did I do to deserve something like this? Something so horrible! I knew I never should have made that Facebook account but it comes in handy if I need to message Lissa or Dimitri or Eddie or even Christian if they are at work or I am at collage so I couldn't delete it.

More days went past and I didn't dare go onto my page because I knew there would be more things being said about me. I noticed Eddie on my profile a couple of times looking at some of the things said but I couldn't read them because every time I looked he flicked the page down and looked at me.

I decided that I was going to have a look at what they were saying about me, besides, I had to look sometime didn't I?

I got up of the sofa where we were all sitting and walked towards the kitchen.

"Rose, where are you going?" Lissa says grabbing my arms when I got up. She had found out about the _incident_ and hadn't left me alone since

"To get a drink," I smile and she loosens the death-grip on my arm. I slowly walk to the kitchen looking behind me to see if anyone was following. No, they were all too mesmerized by the TV show they were watching, I didn't even know what it was.

I turned on the laptop and got up my Facebook page. I wearily clicked on my profile and waited anxiously for it to load. And when it did, I knew I shouldn't have done it. Monica had posted a picture of me with a pregnant stomach, obviously edited. I clicked on the picture and read the comments, some people I didn't even know, which was the worst thing.

**_Jessie_**

_Omg, look guys Rose is preggers! I knew it would happen someday, the slag!_

**_Ralf_**

_Omg Jessie that's a totally awesome cool move! Rose u skank lmao_

**_Kyle_**

_Omg who the hell is this whore? she is preggers at 17? oh god lol_

**_Alice_**

_Lol what a compete loser! dat the gurl who is datin Dimitri Belikov lol what a retard_

I notice that I had tears running down my face and a lot of them as well. Now everyone thought I was pregnant, and hell, if that were me looking at the picture I would have believed it too because Jessie's editing skills were actually amazing.

I hadn't noticed that so many tears were running down my face I let out a huge cry and slid down against the cabinets. I wrapped my knees up against my chest and put my head in my hands, letting the tears burst out.

Just then I heard Lissa, Christian, Eddie and Dimitri run in and when they spotted me they all stopped. Dimitri came running to me and wrapped his arms around me allowing me to sob into his chest.

"Shh, Rose, what's wrong? Baby tell me whats wrong?" Dimitri whispers in my ear. Lissa took a glance at the laptop screen and walks over to it. For a minute she just stared at it but then her hand slapped across her mouth.

"Oh my god" She says through her hand. She turns to face me and says "Rose, I'm so sorry"

"What?" Eddie says as he looks at the laptop screen. After a second his eyes went wide with anger. By now Dimitri knew what was going on and he got up, letting Lissa take his place of comforting me and looked at the screen. He turns to face me and looks at me.

"Your not pregnant!" He says as he looks at my stomach, actually thinking he was going to find a massive bump.

"Oh course I'm not!" I say sobbing, I didn't mean to come across aggressive but all the anger was building up inside of me.

"Rose, I'm so sorry" Dimitri says as he cupped my face in his hands. Eddie was by my side sitting on the floor rubbing my leg comfortingly whispering noises in my ear.

"It's going to be okay, Rose, we will help you through this." Lissa says stroking my hair. Eddie and Dimitri nod as they all try calming me down. It is not working though.


	4. Chapter 4

Days have passed so slowly lately and the harassment is still going on..numerous rumors were being made up about me by Jessie as well as Ralf and they have taken things way too far now. He was saying all kinds of things like I had an abortion, I sleep on the corner of the street, I'm a prostitute. All kinds of things that are not true! It was getting too much for me, and everyone around me could see how depressed I was becoming.

Everyone can tell that I feel alone, I stay in my room nearly all of the time now, doing nothing but crying. Dimitri would always come up trying to comfort me and all that I do is sob into his chest saying things like 'Why do I deserve this?' and 'What did I do wrong?'

I could barely come out of my room anymore. The embarrassment was killing me inside and out. I knew that none of my friends cared what other people were saying and they didn't believe it but I just couldn't handle it. I just sat in my room all day curled up on the bed. I knew that while I was doing so, rumors where being made up and posted on my wall at that exact time, which made me break down even more.

I decided that I had to make the effort to go downstairs and make some food. I couldnt exactly rely on my housemates to bring me up some food, I wasnt sick or anything so I had to just go and get food myelf.

As I walk down the stairs I notice Lissa and Christian cuddled on the couch together. As they see me walking down the stairs Lissa jumps up and pulls me in a bone crushing hug.

"ROSE, I'm so worried about you" She says. "I know its hard but its going to get better okay?" I fight back the tears and nod my head slightly against the crook of Lissas' neck. Just then Dimitri bursts into the living room with the laptop in his hands.

"Is it true?" He says looking me in the eye.

"Is what true?" I ask him, knowing it was something about my Facebook page and about all the shit that was going on.

"Oh, I dont' know Rose, why don't you tell me?! He says pushing the laptop into my hands. I stumble backwards but get my balance and look down at the screen, Lissa and Christian looking over my shoulder. I couldn't believe what I saw. A picture of me, with my legs wrapped around some boys' waist. I didn't even recognize him. I was kissing him passionately on the picture and we were both half naked. I looked up at Dimitri who had anger and sadness filled in his eyes.

"Dimitri...you have to believe me" I say before he cuts me of.

"No Rose, believe me. That picture is of you making out with some boy I have never seen before in my life! Care to explain, missy?" He says with pure sarcasm in his voice. I could feel the tears pricking at my eyes.

"Dimitri! That picture is edited! Its been posted on Rose's wall by _Jessie_, You know what he is Like! Plus Jessie is amazing at editing photos you know that! It may look real but would Rose do that to you? Would she?" Christian says to Dimitri who has guilt filling his eyes.

"I don't know." Dimitri says. "You never know with her anymore. All that junk on that stupid Facebook. I don't know what is true and what's not anymore!" He says and walks up the room and slams his door. All I could do is sink to the floor and curl up. I cried like a baby. All this was getting too much for me!


End file.
